Who's That Girl?
by Amethyst Beloved
Summary: Who is that glamorous girl at the Hollingsworths' fancy soirée? Tristan was shocked to find out. Triles fluff, plus a special Degrassian guest.


"OMLG, I can't wait to go to your dad's swanky party tonight!" squealed Tristan as he bounced on the spot. Miles anchored him down long enough to tie his bow tie for him.

"Oh come on, it's no big deal."

"What are you talking about? _Le Lotus Blanc_ is notorious for only opening its doors to their exclusive members. Think of all of the celebs who might make an appearance!"

"Don't wanna burst your bubble, but tonight's guests mostly range from business moguls to politicians."

Tristan's face fell, but after a beat he perked up again.

"Then I'll just scope out the fashion! This is the crème de la crème that we're talking about after all."

Miles chuckled as he laced his boyfriend's fingers through his and led him to his car.

Once they arrived at the country club, Miles handed off his key to the valet and Tristan revelled in the sight before him. The building was majestic and beautiful with its high reaching pillars, lush greenery draped over endless amount of balconies, and a fountain right at the entrance with a statue of a mermaid in the centre.

While Miles couldn't care less about these events, he learnt that Tristan could never turn down the chance to dress to impress at a black tie affair. And the brunet quickly realized that he had quite a weakness for seeing the object of his affection looking sharp in a tuxedo. He couldn't wait to lovingly peel off each and every layer of the suit when they returned to the privacy of his bedroom for what always promised to be a heated make out session.

Tristan scanned the room and did a double take when he laid his eyes on a teen who looked around his age wearing next season's Vera Wang scoop back charmeuse and jersey gown in midnight blue. From her beautifully styled chignon up-do to her sexy Prada stilettos, she looked as if she gracefully glided from a page of one of his fashion magazines. He almost went weak in the knees as he nudged Miles to get his attention.

"I think I found my new best friend."

"Hey, wait a minute, I thought I was your best friend!"

"Okay, just tell me who's that girl. I need to know where she gets her connections."

Miles followed Tristan's line of sight and choked back a laugh when he discovered who was the source of his boyfriend's fascination.

"This should be fun," he mumbled to himself as he looped his arm around Tristan's and led the way.

Miles tapped her on the shoulder and after she turned to face them, Tristan's mouth dropped. She scowled at the sight of the pair.

"What did I tell you about staying out of my way at these things, Money Bags?"

Tristan finally found his voice.

"Grace Cardinal, Money Bag...guette? You have to tell me everything."

Grace crossed her arms and tapped her foot against the floor impatiently.

"If I give you answers, you better promise to not breath a word about this to anyone at Degrassi, or I will come for you."

Despite the fact her piercings were removed and her elegant hairstyle strategically hid her electric blue tresses, the defiant look on her face never wavered. Tristan gulped.

"So, uh, I guess it makes sense why Miles introduced you to Maya even though he was the new kid..."

"No small talk. Either you get to the point or else I'm out of here and this conversation never happened."

"Okay, okay... what's your story? How do you go from Rubber Room Reject by day to America's Top Model by night?"

"My grandparents built their electronics company from ground up, quickly allowing our family business to be one of the leaders in the country's technological advancements," Grace summed up with a smirk.

"So you don't steal your computer equipment?"

"Get real. Computers are my life. But long story short, I hacked into places where I wasn't supposed to and doing time in the remedial room wasn't the worst of punishments."

"But why the punk look?"

"Camouflage. Unlike Blondie, I learnt the ropes on my own and managed to blend in just fine. Plus, I like it. Does that cover everything?"

Tristan merely nodded, eyes still as round as saucers after receiving this new information. He and Miles watched her spin on her heels, throw her shoulders back and begin to strut away to slip back in the crowd.

"Wait!" called out Tristan allowing Grace to pause long enough to spare them a glance. "Does that mean your boots at the semi-formal really were Alexander McQueen?"

Grace gave him a wry smile.

"What do you think?"


End file.
